doctor_who_collectorsfandomcom-20200216-history
User talk:RAIDERCLEM
Hi, welcome to Doctor Who Collectors Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:RAIDERCLEM page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Tardis1963 (Talk) 16:04, 21 June 2009 Hello Hello. I am just wondering why you made this page? http://doctor-who-collectors.wikia.com/wiki/Doctor_Who_DVD_Collection-Region_1_(US) As far as I can see, it serves no purpose, and is a copy of what you have on your user page. Tardis1963 10:17, 22 June 2009 (UTC) Hello to you, I made that link because I don't know what I'm doing! I thought I had deleted it, feel free to do so. I made a new link on my user page and listed my DVD collection on it. Should I delete the listing on my user page and just leave the link? Is there someplace else I should put the link also? Hope I didn't mess things up. RAIDERCLEM You are completely welcome to leave you collection listed on your user page, that is what they are for. I will delete the Doctor Who DVD Collection-Region 1 (US) page for you, and remove the link to it on your user page. Tardis1963 10:35, 22 June 2009 (UTC) I wanted the link on my user page, should it not go there? The page you created was unnecesary, as you can list your collection on your user page (which you have also done). I deleted the unnecesary page, removed the link on your user page, as it was just linking to a page that had been deleted. Also, in future please end anything said on a talk page with ~~~~. Tardis1963 10:40, 22 June 2009 (UTC) OK, I think I'm getting the hang of it. So I just add future lists to my user page also? Thanks, RAIDERCLEM```` or is thatRAIDERCLEM 10:48, 22 June 2009 (UTC) Yes. In future, add any lists to your user page. Or, you can create a page which stems off your user page, at User:RAIDERCLEM/Whatyouwanttocallthepage. Tardis1963 10:51, 22 June 2009 (UTC) Emails Sorry for taking so long to read your emails. When you put your user link under the "Users who have this in their collection", you use RAIDERCLEM. To link from your user page to the item page, you put the title of the page in , and then | and then what you want the link to show as. For example, to make 'AN UNEARTHLY CHILD The Beginning Box Set' link to The Beginning DVD page, you would do [[The Beginning|AN UNEARTHLY CHILD The Beginning Box Set]]. Hope this helps! Are you still having the problem with the pictures? They look OK to me. Tardis1963 04:36, 2 July 2009 (UTC) Dalekmania I made 'DALEKMANIA' link to the picture you wanted. Should all be fine. Tardis1963 03:36, 4 July 2009 (UTC) Images In order to link a word directly to a picture you must put 'Media:' at the start. For example, Media:Unearthly child us dvd.jpg. The only reason I haven't uploaded induvidual US covers for Full Circle, State of Decay and Warriors' Gate is because I haven't found any on the internet. If you are able to get some, that would be great! Just upload them as Full circle us dvd.jpg, State of decay us dvd.jpg and Warriors gate us dvd.jpg and I can fix up the code on The E-Space Trilogy (DVD) page. Tardis1963 22:05, 6 July 2009 (UTC) Deleting First of all, you cannot delete images or pages. Only I, as administrator, can do that. If you want a page or image to be deleted, edit it and put in . That way I will know which pages to delete. To remove an image from showing on your user page, you just get rid of the code from the edit page. The 'move' button changes the name of the page. Tardis1963 02:52, 9 July 2009 (UTC) Code The code is whatever is on the edit page. For example, the code for is . To stop the image from appearing, you just delete . With the comics, they will be given a separate page each, but there will also be a page listing all the issues. I think adding a grid of small images to the list page might be a good idea. Tardis1963 22:24, 9 July 2009 (UTC) Artwork All the pictures you have uploaded are great. And thanks for telling me about the photos listed on Ebay. Tardis1963 00:33, 10 July 2009 (UTC) Hi Gary, I thought I might add some lost stories to the CD page, but if you'll look at what I added to "The Highlanders", you'll see it looks nothing like what you did with "The Daleks' Master Plan". If you'd LMK how to set up a page like that, I could start adding some CDs. Or, if that is a job for the Administrator, I could upload the CD front & back covers, which would give you all the info you need. (Except previous & next CDs) LMK if you're interested. ClemRAIDERCLEM 08:55, 13 July 2009 (UTC) :Anyone can create new pages, not just the administrator. To make a page, for example, The Highlanders (CD), just copy the code from something like The Daleks' Master Plan (CD), and change it to suit. If there is anything you dont know, just leave it blank and I can fix it up. Tardis1963 09:11, 13 July 2009 (UTC) Hey! Thanks about my "Actors" page! Now that I remember, I haven't actually introduced myself to you. Hello! Welcome to the Wiki (even though it's been over a month, sorry about that). Anyway, it's funny that you happen to ask that. Not long ago, maybe even just a week ago, I had done major improvements on my actors page. The page included a list of every Doctor Who story that the actors of both the Doctors and companions had done. For Tom Baker, Meglos (as well... Meglos) was one of them, but I also included other characters such as "The Doctor 2" from The Invisible Enemy and one of the voices of Erato (which I also included with Lalla Ward) from Creature from the Pit (over course, he's done a few more). It was looking well, but I hadn't saved it yet, since I wanted make sure that I had enough information at the time, so I just constantly clicked "Preview". After some time, my laptop (which is old and I'll probably eventually have to replace it) froze, I ended up having to shut down my computer and all my info was lost. AAAHHH!!! I even had saved it onto a word file, but to no avail. So all that work was lost. But oh well, it's not like losing a life, it's not even like regenerating, I could easily do it again, and I will. So, if you ever see on the "Recent changes" tab, "User:Time Lord Enthusiast/Actors" then you'll know I've updated it and I hope you'll enjoy it even more. Anyway, thanks for reading this paragraph of my own jibber-jabber and again I would like to wish you a (late) welcome! You've done very good work and you're Doctor Who collection is so much greater than mine ever will be! Cheers! Time Lord Enthusiast 09:40, 2 August 2009 (UTC) CD categories To get a CD page to be included in the CDs category, you must add Category:Doctor Who CDs to the bottom of the CD page, like DVDs. This will add it to the alphabetical list on the CD category page. They are listed alphabetically by the first letter of the page, say for example, The Ark (CD). In order for that to be listed under A instead of the automatic T, it is necessary to add the following: . That is why The Ark (CD) is listed under A, not T. Hope this helps! Btw, thanks for all your help with the US DVD releases, and with the BBC CD's a while ago. (I finally finished all those CD's :D) Tardis1963 23:50, December 6, 2009 (UTC) :To make a page like Doctor Who Magazine, you'll need to use the following code: :Should be easy to follow. You can also put a short description of the comic at the start of the page. Tardis1963 01:16, December 7, 2009 (UTC) Troughton Years Oops - thanks. Fixed now. Tardis1963 22:58, December 7, 2009 (UTC) At the BBC CD Yeah, I'll get around to them when I start their groups. The Home Whovian (VHS) will be part of the non-BBC VHSs, so I'll fix that when I start them. And the At the BBC CD's will be a part of documentary CDs, and again, haven't started them yet. I don't think you can delete pages, pretty sure only I can do that. And to change the name of a page, click on 'Move' at the top, and it will move it to a new title. Also, to list The Home Whovian (VHS) under H, all you need to do is add to the end of the page. Tardis1963 23:44, December 7, 2009 (UTC) Confused Sorry, it was something I forgot to do. All fixed now. Tardis1963 01:02, December 9, 2009 (UTC) Comics You have to use the code I put above. Highlight and copy it all onto the comics page, put in the file names and links to individual pages (for when they are eventually made). And then it should start looking like the Doctor Who Magazine page. Tardis1963 23:25, December 12, 2009 (UTC) :Ok. I deleted everything on the page you made, to make it easier to work with. And I put the code on which you will need to use. Where is says "filename", change that to the filename of the picture. Change "pagename" to the name of the individual issue's page (it wont have been created yet, so it'll be a red link). Then change "#" to the number of whatever issue it is. Tardis1963 10:27, December 13, 2009 (UTC) Ebay No problem. I've used tons of photos from Ebay on here. So that'd be great! Tardis1963 02:23, December 16, 2009 (UTC) Avon Book Thanks. I'm yet to fix up that page, but believe me, when I do, it'll be *extremely* long! And yeah, I know what you mean about the hilarious blurb... Tardis1963 23:43, December 17, 2009 (UTC) pound symbol Neither does mine. I just click on it below the edit area on edit pages. It has "Symbols:", then a long list of them, and 12th from the end is the pound symbol. Tardis1963 22:19, December 18, 2009 (UTC)